A day before death and a happy little girl
by Happy1K1nob1
Summary: I know the title sounds bad, but read it. You might like it.
1. A day before death

The doors exploded open, admitting the EMT's and nurses as they discussed the patient while wheeling her into the hospital.

"What happened?" Dr. Anne Possible asked.

"Some sort of animal attack, but it looks like it was planned." An EMT told her.

"What makes you think that?"

"There's a small puncture right next to a vein. Looks to me like a needle did it."

"We need an OR now!" A nurse yelled.

"One just finished." A doctor told him. "OR 2."

They rushed off to get the patient into it.

The doctor sighed calmly. 'She was only barely recognizable.' She shook her head. 'How many things can do that to a person?' She noticed Anne. She'd apparently asked a question. "Go home Anne."

"Not untill I know she'll be ok."

"She's got a top-rated surgeon to stitch her up. She'll be fine. Now go home and go to sleep."

Anne didn't move. She stood there, leaning against a wall and wringing her hands.

"I mean it. I won't have a useless doctor in my hospital."

"I won't be useless."

"You will be if you don't get some sleep. It's past midnight."

She still didn't appear to hear.

"Do I **have** to call one of -"

"N-no." Anne sighed. Reluctantly, she said, "Fine. I'll go home. Just don't expect me to be happy about it."

3 hours later, she went to her car. She hadn't slept a wink. Pacing in the bathroom while worrying about patients tends to do that. She started it and went to work. As she clocked in, she heard the shout she was expecting.

"Possible! I thought I told you to go home!"

She just smiled and shook her head. 'Maybe she's related to Steve.' "Hi Janine. Sleep well?" She asked flippantly.

"Do you think I sleep here?"

Anne tilted her head towards the ceiling as if deep in thought. "That must be why you're always here."

"Have you been watching House?" She asked incredulously.

"Well, I like to be prepared for my daughter, so yes. Besides, I didn't sleep a wink because I kept wondering about who's chopping up the mauled patient who came in 3 hours ago."

"It's a well-known doctor from Washington."

"Oh?" Anne looked at her. "Is he as good as the one from Montana?"

"He **is **the one from Montana. He's visiting for a patient that requested him."

"That's good, but I'm not ready to be satisfied with that. Besides, I always clock in at 6 when I come in anyway." She smiled and left, keeping her ID tag in her pocket.

'She's not serious, is she?' She was worried about Anne. 'Well, I know one thing I can do.'

"What kinda creature can do that man?" The anaesthesiologist asked.

The surgeon sighed, his tired and aged eyes pointed at the floor. "Not many. I've dealt with a lot of injuries like this, but the only thing I can think of really only has 2 pathways for her right now. Death and healing way too fast. I don't know which is better."

"Why?"

The surgeon looked up. "Why what?" He asked the redhead in the lab coat.

"Why don't you know which is better?"

"Because one means she's dead, the other means she might have to die. She might want to die, she might not. She might be able to live for a long time, but ultimately, she'd become unstable and she'd have to die."

She gasped. "That's terrible. I have to ask, what do you think did this?"

"Nothing good. Most likely is that she was out late and a few rabid dogs found her."

"A few rabid dogs wouldn't be able to do this. She's the best damn fighter you'll ever meet. Lots of people have tried and failed to do this much to her over the past 5 years."

"How many?" He asked curiously.

"I lost count. I know her mother, as she works here."

"Hey, do you know where she is?" The anaesthesiologist asked tiredly.

"Probably asleep like you should be. You've been up all night."

He took the hint as he yawned. "You're right. 26 hours straight isn't gonna help my marriage." He started to leave, then stopped. "But shuteye won't help the bills. Oh, and by the way, he's almost as good as the best doctor here."

"Should I know who that is?"

The doctors gave him a look like they thought he was insane. "You don't know who Anne Possible is?" The anaesthesiologist asked.

"No. Should I?"

"She's only the best neurosurgeon in the world!"

"Oh." He looked back down and sighed. "She'll probably be fine. Who is she?"

"The patient? Kim Possible. She's more famous than her mom."

"Why?"

"She saves the world."

"Hunh?" He looked back up.

"She saves the world."

"She's a teenager."

"In high school. She makes good grades and goes all over the world, saving people and stopping world takeover plots. She's been doing it for 2 years."

"2 and a half." She corrected. "Not counting the times before high school."

"There were plots before she was in high school?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. Not many, but enough. She never told her mother, but her enemies told other enemies who told someone who trusts the hospital's constitutional lawyer who told me." She shrugged. She noticed something about him that made her want to comfort him. That in turn made her want to be as far from him as possible at the moment. Luckily, she hadn't done her rounds yet, so she used that as her excuse and went off to do them. She shuddered 10 minutes later, when she felt it a good idea, and went to the room of the patient admitted 3 hours before.

"You okay?"

Anne looked up. "Hey. No. Kim's not fine. Tachycardia, raised BP, fever, "

"I didn't ask about **her**, I asked about you." She sat down. "Besides, I know. I don't like her white count, but her temp's only slightly elevated. It's not a fever. I talked to an immunologist and he said no autoimmune diseases can do this sort of damage this fast, especially without continuing to destabilaze her at a similar rate. She's perfectly stable." She paused. "You need coffee."

"No, just Kimmee-cub, safe and not fighting something we can't because we don't know what it is." She sighed and looked back at the floor.

"You _really_ need coffee. Coffee with too much sugar."

"You swear by that stuff, so no thanks."

"I swear by it because it does the trick."

"Look Ellen, I don't want coffee. Besides, this wasn't just some random attack. There's bruising on her wrists and ankles and a small needle mark. I asked Janine for the EMT's number and he told me why he thought it was a needle."

"Why?"

"His roommate does every drug known to man, including poisons, every so often. He researches and memorizes them so that he can do his job better in some ways. Seeing the difference between any old puncture and a needlemark is second nature."

"Smart."

"Yeah, but I gotta ask, why would they give them to her?"

"Give what to her?"

"Immunosuppressants. The tox screen showed massive amounts of them."

"Who knows? All we can do for now is hope and pray."

"What, you found religion?"

Ellen smiled. "Nope. He found me. And He wants me to make sure you stay alive and safe. Maybe you can do for Kim what you did for me 15 years ago."

"Yeah right. She's not gonna be a freak just from the scarring. Not to your extent."

"It's still possible. It's also still possible she'll wake up at any moment."

"Well, she's doing well with the Demerol and I, well, I guess I could use the coffee."

"Or sleep."

"Yeah. Or sleep."

A/N: Hi. This is my first story. I would like some criticism to improve my writing, so reviews are apreciated and I will suck it up and take flames like a man. Also, I invite all guesses as to the plot, upcoming events and the 'who-what-when-where-why's. It will eventually contain Kigo, or so I hope, and a lot of other stuff. Also, if you see how I can create an actual sense of 'filler', or normal conversation, please, help. I'm hopeless at the stuff.


	2. Is there a chance to live?

"Hey, Mrs. Dr. P."

Anne looked up and smiled. "Hello, Ronald. How was school?"

He shrugged. "Same as yesterday. How's Kim?"

"Basically the same as yesterday. Her fever rose another degree, but her white count isn't much higher." She put down the magazine she had been reading so that she could focus more on him and the conversation. "I don't like how she hasn't improved in the past month. Past 2 months really. But I can't do more than administer broad-spectrum antibiotics. You, however, I can do something about. How are you?"

He shrugged again, looking bored. "I'm fine."

"You use that phrase again and nobody will believe you." She said with a slight chuckle. "Now tell me the truth. How are you dealing without Kim?"

"I- " He hesitated, searching for a way out. "I gotta go. Homework to do." He stopped leaning against the wall.

"Not until you answer me." She said in a hard voice.

He looked her in the eye, showing her just how close to tears he really was. "I'm not. I'm just going from day to day being ready to falter and fall into the abyss I'm next to even while my nearly nonexistant will to go on pulls me ahead like a rope welded to my middle. Sure the tutelage from the hospital's constitutional lawyer helps with school and as a small distraction, but there's another side. I feel like I know her, like she's an enemy in disguise and it feels dangerous."

Anne smiled, grateful he'd actually opened up to her since he hadn't to anyone but Kim since she'd gone into the coma.

He wasn't done. "It feels like she might decide she doesn't like me and kill me suddenly, or she might do something else. It's almost wierd compared to some things she and I have faced, but it's still there."

"It's not so weird," Anne said aloud. To herself, she said, 'Poor Ron. He needed this confrontation a long time ago.'

Aloud she said, "I felt it all the time when I first met her 15 years ago, and still do at times. She was a total mess back then. She'd just had a disfiguring accident and had tried several times to kill herself. Since the attempts hadn't worked, she figured, 'Why not go ask a doctor to do it?' She came over to Middleton where she wouldn't be recognized and ended up bumping into me. Basically, I got her back on her feet, back over to finish high school, then helped her get into Harvard Law School. While there, she met Elle Woods, a blonde who had managed to squeak by the LSATs and get in, and the two almost immediately became friends. She got her degree and came back over here with the absurd notion that she had to pay me back."

"I still have it!" came a sing-songy female voice from the couch.

Ron jumped. "Sorry, Ellen, I didn't see you there."

"It's fine. I was just napping." She yawned as she stretched and sat up. "Not that I didn't hear every word or anything, but you need a little help Ron."

"I do not-"

She held up a finger and interrupted him. "Hold that thought." She answered her cell phone. "Hello?"

She sighed. "What is it this time Drakken?" pause "Ok, what's he suing you for?" pause "Is that all? I can ask Shego to get your alibi for you." pause ""Why me? Simple. You're her boss. You ask her she'll ignore you." pause "Because you're her boss! Besides, I actually know where your alibi **is**. And you won't be arrested when the stolen tape is returned. Your rap sheet isn't long enough to make it worth it." pause "No, I'm not coming there anytime soon." pause "Why? I'm keeping an eye on the Possible family. Kim's been practically comatose if you hadn't noticed and I've had to work four cases for the hospital in the meantime." pause "Look, I'm not gonna spell it out for you. Just get a DVD player and a giant TV for the courts. Plasma's cheapest, clearest, and, with it's glass screen, most durable cheap TV out there. In fact, it's the best deal for an HD TV at all these days. Now, I want to hang up on you so that I can help Ronald Stoppable with his homework." pause "You know him. You and Shego call him a buffoon. ... He has a naked molerat." pause "There ya go. Now let me go help him. Thank you! I'll see you in the courthouse."

She closed her phone. "Man that guy is whiney!" She shuddered and got up from the couch. "And yes Ron, I do deal with Drakken. In fact, that statement is extremely accurate. I put up with him like Shego does because when it comes to one of those rare moments when he sucks it up and takes it like a man, he's extremely smart and able. He's pretty caring too. You know, for a guy who says he's evil and tries to take over the world every other week." A thought struck her and she smiled. "Actually, saying that out loud with you in the room made me subconsciously compare the two of you. You're pretty similar to him. Especially when you figure out how to stop caring about some things."

"Such as?" He prompted.

"I watched you take out Monkey Fist the other day. I know from Anne that you two tend to require about an hour to a day to complete a mission." She went over to the table and sat. "I know from experience that he is extremely good. You took out a multi-decade master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar with way less mastery of the same style in only 20 minutes. I took him on 5 years ago because I was bored and, ultimately, took him out. It gave me a 50 minute exhaustive workout and I was barely standing, even after mastering the moves faster and better than him, while you had only worked up a slight sweat. Without worrying about Kim, you are better even than me, the most promising student ever to come to Yamanouchi and graduate."

"You went to Yamanouchi?" He was awed.

"Yeah. I correspond regularly with some of my best friends there. Yori is doing quite well, but requires a little guidance, something I would gladly give if I were able. Honestly she requires something a bit more permanent than me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I wouldn't always be there and a few things about me would be a bad influence on her. That's not including all the work hours I put in."

Ron was about to say something when Anne's pager beeped at her. She looked at it. "OH SHIT!" She ran for the door, knowing that though she'd be too late to help, she might be able to diagnose problems with her daughter's brain that come up.

* * *

><p>"2 sugars and a half and half?"<p>

Anne looked up at the proffered coffee in annoyance. But it was a welcome distraction from what she had been focusing on. She nodded and took it, sipping it.

The lawyer sat next to her and sighed. "Janine said you've been like this for the past hour. Kim's stable and out of v-fib. I put on some Def Leppord CD's in case she can hear the music. What's bothering you?"

"She's not responding to the broad-spectrum antibiotics and we can't use a more powerful aimed one because we don't know which target we're aiming for. When she went into v-fib, I thought I'd lost her."

"She's stable."

"But her temperature keeps rising. She'll cook before we can help."

Ellen sighed. "Look, I've been thinking. About this mostly. I came up with a possible solution."

Anne jumped on the chance like a cowardly rich person for the last available life boat on the Titanic. "What is it?"

"Several actually. But, I don't think it a good id-"

"I don't care. Just tell me anyway."

"There are several extremely strong antibiotics in the world, but I don't think they'll work. The only one of those that has a chance is rhAPC, Human-activated Protein C. But-"

Anne got up, a determined look in her eye.

Ellen's eyes, on the other hand, got wide and she forced the strong-willed doctor back into the seat. "Don't do this."

Anne struggled to get away. "Why not?"

"Think about it! Protein C is very useful, but it's too strong! Do you remember the reported potentially lethal side-effects?"

Anne slowed for a second, her friend's words filtering through to her anger-fueled mind to the sensible part of her. She mumbled, then sat down, the realizations that should've come to her in seconds hitting her slowly, but powerfully. "I- I- I-"

Ellen shushed her. "It's ok. You're too involved. You're not focusing right at the moment. You'll be fine, your daughter will be fine, life will work itself out." When Anne had calmed down, she let go of her and held her hand. "But the thing is, I don't think even [Protein C] will work on her now. There is only one thing that I could ever possibly think of that might in a million years work."

Anne looked at the lawyer tiredly. "What is it?"

"Something bad. It's more powerful and worse than Protein C."

"What worse is there than severe internal bleeds with astronomically high chances of killing her?" She asked, more than a little miffed and more than a lot exhausted.

"Death." She was matter of fact about it, trying not to show her horror as well. "The way I see it, you have almost no choice. No one has ever thought to test this in this manner, so there's no way of knowing just what will happen. It may well just stop her heart or even put the disease into overdrive. However, it may just work. It also has the chance of curing her just to kill her out of sheer blood toxicity. Any rational or truly sane doctor in any right state of mind would reject this cure the second they laid eyes on it."

"Does anybody have a miracle?" Anne asked drily, showing her humor was still intact, but barely.

Ellen smiled, as exhausted and worried for the good doctor's daughter as her friend was. "The only stockpile in the world is half wasted and fifty feet underground. Either on ice or being tested by a government program that is an open secret, wasting that stock fast on a weapons program doomed since inception to fail."

"Do I wanna know what it is?"

"Have you seen the new Incredible Hulk with Edward Norton?"

Anne was confused. "Wha- I don't see wha-" And then the penny dropped. A penny the size of Texas. "Oh. OH SHIT." Her eyes the size of dinner plates, she began to do two of the biggest things on her list of things she would never do; Swear so vehemently and violently that a whole marine corp would start to go red as her hair and lose her cool so much she was on the verge of insanity. Then she laughed. "Well, we're pretty durn well F'ed up right now aren't we?" She laughed some more. "Do whatever you have to do. No paperwork, no cameras, no nothing but the hope she'll live long enough for us to say goodbye to."

Ellen nodded. "Luckily, I have access to the source. It'll be here." She thought of standing, then decided agaist it and held her best female friend close.

"Dr. Possible? It's here."

A/N: Wow. The situation's pretty bad, isn't it? This is my second post, and I would also like to say to those two who'd given me the thumbs up (And my mom, who is a pretty durn good writer/editor) Thank you for the encouragement and the feedback. Like I said before, I will do my best to accept any and all feedback, flames, comments, etc., etc., with as much grace as I can. I would also like to invite you to make guesses on the future and suggestions on potential plot and conversation, as I struggle a bit, (and, as I said earlier, am practically useless at what some would call filler) and can easily find writer's block, or can think up future events, but can't figure out how to connect the present and/or the past to the future). And to those of you who have been cringing at my ever so long Author's Note, yes, I do know I'm babbling. No, I don't easily know how to shorten this and therefore, would like suggestions from you, the audience. That includes people without profiles. Also, I'm looking for a beta reader as I don't want to depend solely on my mother for help, especially since I don't want to have to either A: deal with disappointing her with not quite accepting her suggestions; or B: show her just how twisted certain areas of my brain are because she would not necessarily like some of the things I have written down somewhere.

...

...

...

Y-yeah, I'm taking waaaay too long, aren't I? And that sounded a little like I dislike my mother (which, I don't). Sorry. Well, read, review, and try to be excited about other stories I'm working on at the same time.

P.S. Thank you for the two encouraging reviews. And, no, I didn't think for very long about the title. It just seemed like a halfway good idea.


End file.
